The Darkness
by RaeRaethehedgehog
Summary: After Amy has a sleepover one night Cream gets kidnapped while they were both sleep. Amy feels like it's her fault and will stop at nothing to find Cream. Alone. But will Sonic let her? Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters...wish I could though.
1. Kidnapped

**The Darkness**

**By: RaeRaethehedgehog**

_This is my second fan fic. _

_It's a sonamy…again. Sorry!_

_No ideas for a Shadamy yet. But I'm definitely doing one._

_So here it is (Sorry it took so long. I've been playing Sonic unleashed a lot)_

_Review plz! I honestly don't like the way this turned out but if I get good reviews I'll keep it up._

_If not it gets scrapped in two days._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Goodnight, Cream."

"Goodnight, Amy."

Amy and Cream pulled the covers over themselves and shut their eyes. It was 2 in the morning and they were just now getting in the bed after talking about Tails and Sonic. They even talked about Knuckles and Rouge and how cute Shadow actually is. But they agreed to never mention it to anyone else before they called it a night.

"_Don't worry Sonic! I'm coming," Amy said breathlessly. She'd been running non-stop trying to catch up with Eggman. He and Sonic were fighting and Eggman knocked him out after he tried to save Amy. Amy stopped dead in her tracks to see Eggman's base by the ocean. "Oh no I gotta hurry." Amy was about to go in but saw Eggman, Sonic, and Shadow by the edge of a cliff. Amy ran full speed and stopped when she saw Eggman lunge at Sonic with something metal. Sonic jumped back and rolled, almost off the cliff. A couple rocks rolled off the edge of the cliff making Amy gasp._

"_Sonic! NO!" Sonic looked over at Amy. As soon as he did that Eggman hit him with the metal thing and he fell off the edge of the cliff. Amy dropped to her knees and sobbed. "NO! It's all my fault. Sonic…" Amy felt a pair of hands on her shoulders lift her up._

"_Don't worry. You don't need him when you've got me." Amy stood up and, all of a sudden, stopped crying and felt better. "You're right. I don't need him when I've got you." But Amy's mind was screaming NO! What are you thinking!? Amy felt herself move towards Shadow's face and her lips pucker out. "I love you Amy Rose." "And I lo-"_

"ve. Nu-No!" Amy sat up in a cold sweat and wiped her forehead. She looked over to Cream, who was thankfully still sleep.

'_Just a dream…'_ Amy got up out of bed and headed to her kitchen. She flicked on the light and went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass. She set it down and went over to her fridge and pulled out a jug of water and poured some in her cup. She sighed and put it to her lips then stopped.

"_Mmm…fff" _

Amy shook her head. _'I'm just hearing things…'_ But Amy felt her ear twitch again so she listened.

_Mmmmfffff!_

"Cream!" Amy dropped her glass and ran to her room. She flicked the light switch but it wouldn't come on. Amy squinted through a whole bunch of black fog and could see Cream's yellow pajama pants kicking up and down.

"Mmm… Amy!"

Amy swatted and fought the fog but when she blinked and opened her eyes everything was gone, including Cream. "Cream! Cream! NO! No…," Amy fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

"_I've got to find her."_ Amy picked her head up and ran to her closet and slipped on her dark pink slippers that matched her Betty Boop pajama pants and a thin black half jacket over her black spaghetti strap and ran out the door. She ran down out the door and down the street.

"Cream! Cream!" Amy saw an old guy digging through some trash looking at her so she ran faster. Amy ran for five minutes straight and slowed down by the park.

"Maybe she's here," Amy said breathlessly. She felt tired but went in the park and looked all over. After five minutes Amy sat down on a park bench. She felt the cool air blow and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Shit. It's called a jacket and thinking Amy." Amy looked and saw the sky was grayish purple and she could see her breath. Amy felt the wind blow harder and put her knees on the bench and hugged them.

"Damn. It's cold." Amy laid her head on her knees and shut her eyes. Before she knew it her eyes started to droop causing her to doze off.


	2. Unwanted help

_Man is it me or this story sucks. I want to take down so bad but I'm gonna wait one more day to see how it does. The next chapter is gonna be better defnitely. If it's good enough i just might keep doing this story. So review if you like the story so far and if not don't review at all or tell me why you don't like it. aka IT'S BORING! _

"I'll be right back, Tails. If your gonna throw up don't do it on the couch okay," Sonic said before shutting the door. He ran out of his house and was at the drug store in a minute and a half.

"So, if it isn't Sonic the hedgehog. I've heard stories about you man. So why you out so late?"

Sonic looked at the old man behind the counter and chuckled. "Tails is sick so I'm grabbing him something."

"At 3:30 in the morning?"

"Yep." Sonic went down an isle and grabbed some Thera-flu and went back up to the counter.

"Alright. $6.50 please."

Sonic grabbed some money out his quills and handed it to him.

"Alright. Take care, Sonic."

"Thanks. See ya." Sonic ran out the store and was about to go full speed back to his house but stopped as he saw and old man run out the park with a thin black half jacket that looked like a girl's coat.

"_What the-"_ Sonic ran to the park and saw something pink huddled up on the bench.

"Amy?" Sonic got closer. And sure enough it was Amy sleep on a bench shivering violently. Sonic picked her up bridal style and examined her for any marks.

"_Dumb bastard."_ Sonic shook his head and sped to his house.

Sonic opened his door quietly and looked at Amy sleep on the bed. "Still not up," He whispered. Amy stirred a little so Sonic went in the room and sat on the bed.

"Mmm…" Amy turned towards Sonic and her eyes opened slightly.

"Mmm…Cre…am." Then Amy's eyes shot open and she sat up. "Cream!"

"Amy? You okay?"

"I've got to find her. I hope she's not any place dark. She's scared of the dark."

"Amy, what are you talking about? It's morning."

Amy threw the covers off of her and got out of Sonic's bed. "Sorry, Sonic. But I've gotta go."

"Wait where are you going?" Sonic got up and grabbed Amy's hand and turned her around. "Amy, tell me."

Amy looked into Sonic's emerald eyes as they pierced her own. "I have to find Cream." Amy tried to pull away from Sonic's grip but he wasn't going to let her go that easy.

"Wait where's Cream?"

"I…I don't know." Amy felt a tear go down her cheek but she wiped it away quick.

"Amy what happened?"

Amy shook her head and looked down to the ground. "It's all my fault. I…shouldn't….have," Amy stuttered and started to cry. Sonic pulled her into a hug and pulled her over to the bed and sat her down.

"Take it easy, Amy. What happened?" Sonic patted Amy on the back to comfort her and held her hand.

"Cream. She stayed the night with me. We went to sleep. I was having a bad dream. When I woke up Cream was still sleep and I was hot so I went to go get something to drink. Then I thought I was hearing things. But when I ran to the room to check on Cream. A whole bunch of black fog was there. I tried to fight through it but I couldn't and I blinked and she was gone. Tails and Vanilla are gonna be so mad. I'm so sorry. I should've stayed in the room an-"

Sonic put his finger to Amy's lips and hugged her. "I'll help you find Cream."

"No. I lost Cream so I'll find her."

"No. I'm gonna help. You didn't see what it was?"

"No."

"Black fog doesn't sound like Eggman. Hmm…"

Amy sighed and let go of Sonic. "Why don't you just…leave it to me."

"Because I don't want you to get hurt too. I…care about you…a lot. So please let me take care of it."

Amy blushed. It wasn't everyday Sonic was sweet or very open with her. She liked it. So she decided to stay out the way. For now…

"So this is where it happened, Amy?"

"Yeah," Amy said leading Sonic to the side of her bed. They looked around on the floor but saw no sign of a clue.

"So much for finding Cream," Amy sighed.

"Cheer up, Amy. We'll find her. No doubt." Sonic smiled and pulled Amy into a hug and nuzzled his face into Amy's neck. Amy started to giggle and tried to push Sonic away but Sonic wasn't finished. He wrapped one hand around her waist to keep her from falling while he poked her sides and she jerked around.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped for air from laughing so much. When he finally stopped Amy was smiling.

"Now cheer up. We'll look for Cream tomorrow when Tails is better okay. Don't worry." Sonic hugged Amy one more time and left.

Amy put on a fake smile as she watched Sonic leave.

"_I'm gonna find Cream tonight."_


	3. The search for Cream

_Okay here is chapter 3. Redone!_

Amy yawned as she woke up for her nap refreshed and ready to find Cream. She went to her closet and swapped her normal cherry red dress for a black jumpsuit and slid it on. Amy looked out her window and saw the sun set and it was replaced with a full moon and dark clouds.

"Hold on Cream. I'm coming." Amy grabbed a black mask that went over her eyes and headed out the door.

"AHHH!!!! LET ME GO!!!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! You've been yelling for hours. Do you really think I'm going to let you go? I should've checked who I had before I left that little pink girl's house. Trust me I don't want you here. I thought you were her. But you might be useful. I'll let you go tomorrow. But not until I finish my plans for you in the morning. Sleep tight."

"Jerk," Cream yelled before she watched the dark figure exit. Everything went black making Cream whimper. She looked around the dark cave she was being held in and started to cry. She hated the dark.

'_Who is that guy. The only people I've heard about from Tails and the others that have black smoke and stuff around them is Mephiles and Black Doom. But I haven't seen either. I have to find out which one it is._

_I'm pretty sure one of them exist even though they were beaten by Sonic and Shadow.'_

Cream wished she wasn't standing against a dirty cave wall with ropes tied to her hands making her stay standing. _'I have to get outta here before he does something to me.'_

'_If only I knew where Cream was or had a clue.'_ Amy walked down the city streets. They were still bustling with people, mostly young guys. Amy rolled her eyes at some guy who winked at her as she passed by.

"Keep moving," Amy spat as he walked by her.

He let out a dog whistle and laughed. "Keep thinking that doll face. We'll meet again."

"Whatever." Amy kept walking down the street passing by every dark alley to look for Cream. Amy looked all through town for hours. Amy was about to go by the park again but was scared Sonic might be there so she headed for the forest by the park.

Amy looked around her before entering the forest. She didn't see anyone so she headed into the forest past some big oak trees. It was still windy like last night, so it made the tree branches near the ground scratch and swipe at Amy.

"Ouch!" Amy fell to her knees and tried to wipe off the dirt on her sweats. She looked at the tree root behind her and cursed under her breath. Amy tried to fix her hair but realized her black headband was gone.

"Damn." Amy crawled on the ground for a minute then got up. She started to head for the bushes but then stop. She felt her ear twitch and looked around.

"Looking for something?" Amy twirled around and saw the young guy with the leather jacket that whistled at her earlier.

"Told ya we'd see each other again." Amy growled and looked at him dead in his eyes.

"Give me my headband and leave me alone jerk," she growled.

"Got a little mouth on ya huh? Well you better watch it. Little girls like you get messed up. How bout I show you how to put that mouth to good use? How old are ya?"

"None of your damn business."

"Well, baby I'm 18. Hope you ain't a minor."

"Too bad for you."

"Whaddya say we get something to drink."

"How bout I kick your ass." The guy chuckled and stepped closer to Amy. Amy started to back up and snarled at him. Amy backed up faster but before she knew it the guy was before her and tackled her to the ground. Amy squealed and tried to kick him but he pinned her down. His breath was hot and smelled of alcohol. He forced himself onto Amy and kissed her lips hard and tried to stick his tongue in Amy's mouth but she bit down on it.

"You little bitch!" He raised his hand above his head but Amy grabbed it and tried to push it back. She grunted as he seemed to get stronger against her. He put his other hand around Amy's neck and started to choke her. Amy started to cough and released her hand from his and he slapped her in the face.

"Now you better cool it, cupcake."

"Hey why don't you pick on somebody your own size." the guy released Amy's neck but didn't get off of her. Amy coughed and rubbed her neck where he had gotten a hold of her. She heard someone say something but wasn't sure who it was.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Amy looked over and watched as someone emerged from the shadows. She saw a figure that looked like a hedgehog and stopped breathing. "Sonic?"

Before Amy knew it the guy was lifted off of her and flung into a tree. He groaned in pain.

"Your gonna regret that." The guy spat some blood by the figure and left from the forest.

"What are you doing out here? It's not safe."

Amy looked up and saw red eyes staring at her. "Shadow?" He held out his hand and Amy got a hold of it and got up.

"Thank you."

"Humph." Shadow crossed his arms and turned his back to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I-I was uh looking for Cream. She g-got kidnapped by something."

Shadow turned around and looked at Amy. "What exactly?"

"I-I don't know. It had a whole bunch of black fog and-"

"You don't have to look for her. She'll find you."

"What?"

"She's gonna find you. Be careful when she does."

"Shadow what are you talking about?" Shadow grabbed Amy by her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Stay away from Cream."

"No. I-I can't. I won't."

Shadow watched as Amy looked at him with a scared look on her face. He pulled her closer to him. "You better hope she doesn't find you," he whispered and let Amy go and walked away.

Amy stood there and watched as Shadow left. She was going to call after him but she nothing came out of her mouth. She stood there for a second stunned and thought about what Shadow said. The words played in her head over and over again._ "She's gonna find you… Stay away from Cream." _Amy shook her head and started on her way home. No matter what anyone said, even Sonic, She wasn't gonna stop looking for Cream.


	4. back part 1

_Sorry this chapter is super short. It's only half of it but I have to get my hair done. (my hair is long and it takes time. I'm black and mexican ppl and I got that nappy long hair so yeah...). I have more stories I'm working on. I'm really excited. The summarys are on my profile. I want to work on the one called guilt cause it's a short story and I think it will do very good. I'm thinking about puting this on hold for 2 days maybe so I can work on that but I don't know. Should I? well here it is...._

"Ugh," Amy groaned as she saw the sun peeking through her blinds. She looked at the cracks in her blinds and got up and turned it inside out and shut it tight so it would be darker and hopped back into bed. Amy shut her eyes and started dreaming of Sonic. She imagined she was in a meadow with a giant crystal lake and Sonic laying next to her. She started to giggle and pucker out her lips imagining Sonic was going to kiss her.

_Briiiiing…..Briiiiing!_

Amy growled and picked up the phone. "Hello," Amy said evilly.

"GUESS WHAT! Creams back," Tails said excitedly through the phone.

"THAT'S GREAT An-" Amy stopped screaming and remembered what Shadow said.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you screaming?"

"It's nothing I-"

"Cream wants to see you. I'll send Sonic over to get you. Bye!"

"Wait," Amy said but heard the phone click. Amy sat on her bed and sighed. _'What if Shadow is right?"_

"Hiya, Amy! Why was your front door unlocked?"

Amy jumped when she saw Sonic in her room. "Don't you knock!?"

"Eh heh heh," Sonic chuckled and scratched his head.

Amy sighed and looked away from Sonic.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's nothing."

"Creams back. You should be happy." Sonic went and sat next to Amy and grabbed her hand. Amy looked at Sonic's sparkling emerald eyes and gave a half smile. Sonic put his hand under her chin and smiled at her.

"Cheer up okay." Sonic looked into Amy's eyes for a minute, while scratching his head, and got up after he realized he had been staring. He scooped Amy up in his arms and chuckled. Amy smiled at him and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Let's go."


	5. Back part 2

_Sorry for these short chapters. this is just the other half. But these are the only short ones I'm doing so. I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow because I have a track meet. But I'll try. Here it is..._

Sonic set Amy down in front of Tail's workshop. Amy immediately saw Cream and Tails outside playing in the flowers._ "Well at least that much hasn't changed…"_

"Amy, Be happy. You don't want Cream to see you sad." Sonic realized Amy had a frown on her face while she was looking at her face.

Cream saw Amy and Sonic standing on the side of Tail's workshop so she got up and ran over there.

"Amy! Sonic!" Cream smiled and hugged both of them.

"_Huh!?" _Amy looked at Cream's eyes and they looked a dark orange.

"I…uh," Amy stuttered looking at Cream.

"Uh, Amy what's wrong?"

"_Stay away from Cream…" _Amy looked straight into Cream's eyes. She wanted to say something but she didn't know if she should.

"Um, Cream why are your eyes a different color?"

"Amy, what are you talking about?" Amy could tell Cream gave a nervous giggle and scratched her head.

"Uh, Cream how did you get back?" Sonic gave Amy a glare for saying that but Amy wanted to know.

"I ran away," Cream said cheerfully. Amy could tell something was wrong with Cream. She was cheerful, but not about everything.

"From who?" Sonic grabbed Amy by the shoulders.

"We'll be right back Cream," Sonic said kind of nervously and pulled Amy into Tail's workshop.

"What the hell is your problem?" Amy glared at Sonic for cussing and pushed his hands off her shoulders and looked away.

"All you wanted was to make sure Cream was okay. Now your acting like your not even happy she's back," Sonic said angrily.

"Something's not right," Amy mumbled under her breath.

"Amy stop being ridiculous. Cream is fine. Now be nice to her. Take her out to the mall. Spend time with her." Sonic grabbed Amy's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Please."

"_Maybe it is just me…"_ Amy shook her head slowly and Sonic hugged Amy for a long time. She could tell he was starting to worry so she hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine," Amy whispered into his ear and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Sonic just blushed and looked at Amy for a while. "I…uh," Sonic stuttered nervously and gave a chuckle.

"Your welcome," Amy said and slid her fingers through his quills as she left the room smiling.


	6. The mall

_Sorry I couldn't update yesterday...track meet. Ugh! well here it is!_

"So Cream what store are we off to first?"

"Lets go to that store," Cream squeaked pointing to a Hot Topic store with all black clothes.

Amy's eyes got wide and she laughed it off. "Your so funny," Amy laughed pulling Cream into a store with dresses and skirts.

"Oh hey! Look at this!" Amy picked up a form fitting dress that was red and strapless and went to her knees.

"Yeah it kinda looks like something you would wear," Cream stated flatly.

Amy arched her eyebrow and shrugged while playing with the frills at the bottom of the dress. She wanted to buy it so bad and wear it in front of Sonic. But she wondered if it was like the red dress she wore. Amy took the dress to a dressing room and put it on. Amy came out and gave a spin.

"Ta-da!" Amy opened her eyes and growled as she noticed Cream wasn't paying attention. She was eyeing a black jumpsuit. Cream picked it up and went to the mirror.

"Uh…Cream? Don't you think that top is a little revealing?"

Cream put the bra like top to her chest and shrugged. "Looks fine to me. I'm gonna try it on," Cream said cheerfully running to the dressing rooms.

"Wait, are those…contacts?" Amy sighed and played with the frills on her dress. She looked down at her normal red boots and sighed. _"I'm gonna have to fix that."_ Amy went over to the shoes and pulled out red strap high heels with a diamond clip on it.

Cream came out the dressing room and gave a spin. Amy looked up from her shoes and her eyes got wide.

"WHOA!" Amy looked at Cream, who didn't even have boobs yet, in a shirt that exposed half of her stomach. Cream put her hands on her hips and gave a pose.

"Hot right?"

"Uh…Cream-"

"Well look at you. You don't have any straps on. And your normal dress shows your back!" Cream's face got serious and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah but that's stuff normal girls like. Not showing off their belly. Did you get contacts?"

"I…yeah when you were…in the dressing room," Cream said nervously.

Amy studied Cream's now black eyes and sighed._ "Something's not right…"_

"Well I'm gonna go look for shoes now okay." Cream cheerfully skipped off to the shoes.

Amy went to the dressing room to go change out of the clothes and pay for them. Amy handed the cashier her money and looked over to the shoes but didn't see Cream. Amy looked around the store til she got to the exit and saw Cream inside finish line across from the store. Amy stomped off to the store swinging her bag dramatically.

"Cream!? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Those shoes are wack. I like these better," Cream said holding up some black air forces in Amy's face.

"…Wack? Wow! These shoes are a lot are you sure you want them?

"Yeah!" Cream got up and took them over to the register and paid for them. Amy realized Cream was still in her outfit.

"Did you buy that?"

"Yep yep!" Cream said while sliding her shoes on. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. Amy slapped her forehead.

"Hey why don't we go out with some guys?"

"On a date? Since when were you interested in guys?"

Cream just shrugged. "Any cute guys?"

"How about Tails?"

Cream rolled her eyes. "He's such a goodie goodie," Cream whined.

"Well Cream he likes you."

"You can go out with him and I'll go out with Sonic," Amy cheered.

Cream pouted while Amy jumped up and down.

"Yeah…lets just go to your house and get ready," Cream mumbled.

Amy grabbed Cream by the hand and started dragging her out the mall to her house.


	7. The date

_Sorry it took so long. But I made a longer chapter than normal. Thank-you for reviewing. I really appreciate it seriously. I would have stopped by now if it wasn't for them. Thankyou! So here it is..._

Amy unlocked her door and flung it open and ran to the phone. Cream stuck her head in the door and gagged.

"Oh my god," Cream said under her breath looking at all the pink everywhere.

"Hello Sonic….How did you know…Oh come on please…It's for Cream and Tails…Yeah I know….I don't know what made a sudden change…please….YAY!!!"

Amy hung up the phone and started dancing around. Cream rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch and put her feet on Amy's coffee table.

"So lets get ready," Amy squeaked.

"I am ready." Cream put her hands behind her head and shut her eyes.

"Ok…are you sure?"

"Ya."

"Well you can help me," Amy said pulling Cream into the bathroom. So hmm… I don't know where to start. Cream I'm gonna take a shower ok."

Cream walked out of the bathroom and back to Amy's living room and turned on the tv. After 30 minutes Amy came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Cream, come in my room."

Cream looked at Amy and shook her head. "Uh uh. What do I look like going in your room when your naked?"

"_I'm on end's wits with this girl. Something is wrong and it's turning her into a little bitch."_ Amy growled under her breath and slammed her room door. Amy put her wet hair in a towel and dried off her fur then slid her red dress on. Amy walked over to her mirror and put her hands on her hips.

"_I hope Sonic likes this…"_ She gave a smile and sat on her bed and slid on her high heels. Amy called Cream into the room and turned on her danced a little as she heard Rock city ft. Akon - I'm losing it and imagined Sonic's face when he saw her. Amy shook her hips a little and started singing.

Cream watched from the doorway kind of laughing. "You call that dancing. Your messing up a good song," Cream laughed.

"But Cream you don't like hip-hop."

Amy watched in awe as Cream started to do the pop and got down low.

"UH! Cream that's enough you might kill somebody," Amy said pulling Cream up quickly.

"Yeah. Cuz I'm good," Cream said cockily.

"Yeah, okay can you curl my hair now," Amy said quickly.

Cream fought against Amy but after an hour she finally curled all of Amy's hair. Amy put in her red head band and put her bangs over her eyes.

"How do I look?"

"Cute…"

Amy shrugged and got her purse. "Okay lets go to the movie theaters. We're gonna be late."

Amy and Cream got to the movie theater and saw Sonic standing outside with his arms crossed and Tails swaying back and forth looking kind of nervous.

"Aww look Tails is nervous," Amy whispered to Cream.

"So."

Amy growled and pulled Cream by the hand up to Tails and Sonic. They looked up and kind of did a double take to Amy and Cream. They looked hot. Sonic started to blush and realized so he looked away. Tails blushed and smiled at Cream.

"Cream you look pretty," Tails said nervously.

"I know. But more like hot," Cream said cockily.

Amy started growling again and stomped her foot to let Cream know to stop.

_Snap!_

Amy felt her foot slide and almost fell but Sonic caught her. Sonic was laughing so hard Amy turned hot pink. She must have stomped her foot so hard she snapped her heel.

"_Can this date get any worse…"_

Sonic held Amy bridal style still laughing. "Tails, can you get the tickets to the movie," Sonic said before carrying Amy inside.

"Does she really make you that mad?"

"Yes. She isn't herself an-" Amy stopped mid-sentence as she saw Cream and Tails walk in.

"Let's go see this stupid baby movie," Cream said holding up her ticket to Alien vs. Monster.

Sonic looked at Amy and shrugged following Tails and Cream into the theater. When they got in there nobody was in there besides old people way at the front. Sonic and Amy sat on the only couch seat in the back row and Cream and Tails sat on the couch seat in the next row up.

Amy waited for the movie to start before whispering to Sonic. "Sonic she is just…I'm worried. First, you see what she's wearing. Second, she is acting rude. Last, She is listening to hip-hop, talking weird, interested in boys, and did the pop in my room," Amy whispered loudly to Sonic.

Sonic chuckled and put his arm around Amy. "Maybe she is growing up."

"Yeah we-" Amy stopped for a second.

"I never thought about that," Amy admitted.

"Well then shut up and watch the movie."

Amy hit Sonic's shoulder then snuggled into his shoulder. She tried to concentrate on the movie but her eyes kept wandering back to Cream. Amy swore she saw Cream kiss Tail's ear

"Sonic…Sonic!" Amy looked over to Sonic and saw him snoring. Amy threw his arm from around her and growled. Sonic woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, what?"

Amy rolled her eyes and turned her back the other way.

"Amy why did you wake me up?"

"Well, one we're on a date. Two, Cream is being a little freak."

Sonic tried not to laugh but started cracking up. "Come on now…CREAM!"

"Shh!"

Sonic looked over to Cream and Tails and his mouth dropped. Amy looked at Sonic and realized his mouth was open.

"Wha?" Amy looked and saw Cream Kissing Tails hard and they were sliding off the couch. Amy started to get up but Sonic pulled her back down in his lap.

"Don't!"

"Why they're to young," Amy protested.

"Well they like each other. Besides when did you ever imagine Tails making out with someone?"

Amy frowned and looked at Sonic. "Doesn't mean you can get some from me to," Amy mumbled.

Sonic realized Amy was still in his lap and released his grip and Amy went back to her side of the couch. Amy felt Sonic grab her hand to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. Amy watched disgusted as she saw Cream and Tails fall on the floor.

"Don't worry this stuff is new to them. Their just having fun. They'll stop…hopefully," Sonic whispered to Amy.

Amy sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. _"Cream kissed Tails on the lips and she's younger than me and I can't even kiss Sonic except for on the cheek. Shoot he can't even compliment me."_

After the movie it was about eleven So Tails and Sonic started to walk Amy and Cream home. Cream and Tails walked up ahead of Sonic and Amy. Cream wrapped Tails arm around her tight and placed her head on his shoulder as she walked. Amy was kind of jealous so she pouted the whole way as her and Sonic just walked side by side while she was barefoot.

"What's wrong?"

"Some date you are," Amy mumbled. "Figure it out."

Sonic just shrugged and continued walking. A block before Amy's house Sonic realized she was cold and shivering and put his arm around Amy. She growled and pushed it away.

"A…a little t to late."

When they made it to the house Cream and Tails kissed goodbye for 3 minutes, with tongue, and Cream went inside. Tails waited by the sidewalk for Sonic to come. Sonic walked Amy to the door and stopped.

"So uh goodnight," Sonic said nervously.

"Yeah. Whatever I got to take Cream home."

"Why don' you let her stay here tonight."

Amy sighed and looked away. Sonic gave Amy a quick hug but she didn't hug back.

"Why aren't you hugging me back? It's a date isn't it."

"It is a date. But You sure don't act like it. You act to scared of what people will think. You don't put your arms around me. You don't give me compliments. You don't even kiss me goodnight.

" Do you want me to kiss you goodnight."

"Not if I have to tell you."

"Tails start walking. I'll catch up." Sonic watched as Tails walked away while Amy looked at her door.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah. If you want to."

Amy turned to walk away but felt Sonic grab her hand. She turned around and looked at him waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He just looked at her jade eyes with a blank look. Sonic looked down after a minute and smiled shyly while scratching his head. Amy kind of giggled and bent her knees to get her face leveled with Sonic and kissed him on his lips.

They kissed for a minute then Sonic pulled away shyly as he felt Amy try to stick her tongue in his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Amy said nervously and looked up at the sky.

"No. Don't be." Sonic blushed and looked down to his feet. "I'm…not good at this kind of stuff. But you're a really good kisser and have soft lips. I uh…gotta go bye," Sonic said.

When Amy looked back down Sonic was gone. She smiled and looked down the street the way Sonic and Tails left then went inside.


	8. Change

_Sorry if I kept anyone waiting. Busy Busy me! Well this chapter is short and it didn't turn out how I wanted it but it's the best I can think of. Sorry if it's not what you expect but I think it's gonna get better in my opinon. Here it is..._

Amy went inside with a day dreamy look on her face and the sweetest smile you could ever see.

"Amy, what's the matter with you? Sonic finally get the balls to make out with you."

"Yeah," Amy said obviously not paying attention.

"From all that lip-locking it looks like you could use something to drink. I'll go get you some."

"Yeah…okay," Amy said sort of distantly.

Cream gave an innocent smile and went into the kitchen. She dug through Amy's cupboards til she found what she wanted.

"Perfect. Amy could use a little celebration til he gets a hold of her." Cream giggled and poured some grey goose into Amy's lemonade and went back into the living room where Amy was.

"Here you go." Cream handed her the glass and licked her lips as she watched Amy drink it. Amy sipped on it and smiled.

"This is better than usual." Amy sat there and drunk the whole glass and asked Cream for a refill. Cream gladly got her some and after three glasses Amy was fully tipsy.

"Cream. My god… I jjjust. Loooovve Soniiic so muchhhh! I tink I jjusst migggghht teellll hiiim I luggg him!"

"Yeah you can tell him tomorrow," Cream said pushing Amy off to bed. Cream laid Amy in the bed and covered her up.

"Good night Amy."

"Yeah," Amy mumbled and blacked out. As soon as Amy was knocked out everything in her room went black and the fog appeared.

"Do you have to make everything dark all the time," Cream said smartly.

"Silence. I can tell your not the innocent little girl I captured before. My darkness changed you very quickly but I don't know about her. She may be a little tougher to change. Your personality went opposite all at once. It may not affect her the same way. But since she is so stubborn and strong willed about Sonic it's gonna be harder for me to get her to bring him to me. Cream watch her. And I wasn't asking either."

The dark figure went to Amy and touched her head and held his hand there. After that the figure and the black fog disappeared.

"I hate how he thinks he is all smart," Cream growled and laid down next to Amy. Cream looked over at Amy who was tossing and turning.

"Man I'm in for hell tomorrow. I bet she's gonna turn into a real bitch." Cream shut her eyes and scooted away from Amy before she went to bed. She wanted to make sure she didn't upset Amy in any way.


	9. The new Amy

_Alrighty. Suprised I got this done because I had a track meet today. I got home at 9. So yeah I'm tired... But I'm happy I got this done. Thanks for reviewing and keep on! thanx :) hope you like it...._

Cream stirred in her bed and rolled onto Amy's side a little. Cream opened her eyes and realized she wasn't on her side when she saw Amy's newly changed black eyes staring at her.

Cream hopped up quickly and screamed. "AHHH!!! What the heck!"

"Well you were on my side," Amy said nicely and got up. Amy put her hand on her head and almost lost her footing.

Cream stood their biting her nails. "Uh, Amy you okay?"

"Ye-yeah I'm fine," Amy lied. She felt a piercing pain in her head and her vision was going blurry. Amy looked down and realized she had on the strapless dress from last night. She made a disgusted look.

"What's wrong?"

"They call this a dress. It's for little girls who want to be cute. Well I wanna be hot!"

"Well lets go to the mall," Cream said happily.

"Amy can you hurry up and pick something!" Cream saw a see-through top fly over the door of the dressing room and ducked.

"All these clothes aren't hot enough for me. I'm to sexy for all this," Amy whined.

"Conceited much? What a bitch," Cream mumbled making her way over to the clothes rack where she found her jumpsuit. She slid all the ugly blue and yellow ones down and pulled out a black and red one Amy's size. She looked at the top and snorted.

"This is way to small," She laughed and shoved it back and pulled out a bigger top.

"Cah-Ream!"

Cream growled and ran to the dressing room and slid the outfit under the door. "Here. Happy!?"

"It is hot but not hotter than me. Will do I guess…"

Cream looked at her self in the mirror and saw Amy's reflection appear behind her.

"Wow," Cream exclaimed.

"I know!" Amy put her hands on her head like a model and stuck out her butt and puckered her lips.

"Now for some shoes. You pay for that and come to the shoe store across from here." Cream walked out the store into the shoe store and went straight to the air forces.

"Alright…ah ha!" Cream pulled the red and black ones off the shelf as Amy came in.

"Those are cute but I'd rather have heels and a mini skirt."

"You don't wear heels with a jumpsuit. You look fine. Now here go pay for these."

Amy growled and stomped off to the counter in her old red boots that clearly didn't match with her jumpsuit. Amy came back seconds later and slid her shoes on.

"There," Cream said happily. Amy looked at her and snarled.

"Ok… Let's go see Sonic."

"Yeah… I've really been wanting to see him for some reason."

"_Good…"_

"Well lets go then," Cream urged pulling Amy out the store.

Amy and Cream turned the corner and ended up at Tail's workshop. They saw Tails and Sonic outside by the X-Tornado.

"Hey guys," Cream shouted cheerfully. Tails looked at Cream and smiled a little. Sonic looked at Amy really quick then did a double take with his mouth opened.

"Amy…I uh-"

"Yeah I know. Your lost for words," Amy laughed and walked up to Sonic and hugged him.

"Tails lets go for a walk in the meadows," Cream said pulling Tails by the hand.

"Probably going to make out," Sonic mumbled. Sonic waited for Amy to laughed but when he looked at her she was staring at him in a lustful way. She latched on to Sonic and slid her hand down his chest.

"I uh… Amy?" Sonic pulled his arm away from Amy and looked away from her beat red.

"Lets go to the tool shed," Amy said and pulled Sonic along with her into the tool shed and slid the door shut.

Sonic heard the door shut and jumped a little. "Why did you shut the door?"

"I don't know. It's a little drafty."

"If you didn't have that shirt on maybe it wouldn't be," Sonic mumbled under his breath.

"What? Did you say something?"

"I, uh, your shirts nice," Sonic said walking over to the tools hanging on the wall and sliding his hand across them. Second's later he felt hot breath on his neck and turned to find Amy directly in his face. Sonic started stuttering and hit the tool wall. Amy laughed and put her hand on his chest and got closer to his face.

"Amy I-" Amy cut him off and pressed her lips against his. Sonic tried to pull away but he felt Amy start sucking on his lip and it felt good so he gave in. Soon after Sonic kissed Amy back and pushed her against a table and sat her up on it and kissed her. Amy kissed his neck making Sonic moan. As soon as he moaned his eyes shot open and he pulled away.

"What am I doing? I gotta go Amy. I can't do this with you." Sonic looked at Amy angrily and ran out the room. Amy sat there on the table stunned. She wiped the smeared lip gloss on her lips and huffed.

"I thought I was gonna get some for sure…," Amy said out loud.

"Not like that. I warned you."


	10. The new plan

_Ok finished this chapter. But when I want to do spacing it never stays so I'm just gonna do stars to space it from now on and when I finish this story I'll go back and do that to the other chapters... so here it is. Review plz!_

Amy looked up quickly and saw Shadow leaning against a window with his eyes shut and his arms crossed.

"Aww, Shadow are you jealous do you want some too?" Amy gave off a sick laugh and hopped off the table and slowly paced towards Shadow.

"Don't bother I'm not interested."

"That's to bad because I am," Amy laughed.

"You've changed I see. I don't want to hurt you but I can easily do it," Shadow said calmly.

Amy stood in front of Shadow and slid her hand down his face. Shadow didn't do anything for a minute but sit there with his eyes shut and his arms still crossed. Amy kissed his lips but Shadow didn't kiss back.

"Seems like you want it," Amy whispered in his ear.

Shadow's eyes shot open and he grabbed her hands roughly. To Shadow's surprise Amy started laughing.

"I'm not that weak anymore but I don't know about you."

"I was never weak. I never will be," Shadow said darkly and knocked Amy to the floor and pinned her hands above her head. She let off a sick laugh again.

"Maybe you are strong. We'll just see how long you can keep it up."

"Amy, I don't wanna hurt you. But I don't know any other way to save you or Cream. Looks like he's got you brain-washed permanently. I told you to stay away from Cream didn't I? Too bad it's your life and hers."

Shadow lifted his hand and Amy screamed. Amy saw a blue blur whip by and not even a second later Shadow was thrown off of her. Sonic got off of Shadow and went back to help Amy up.

"What's your problem!?" Sonic glared angrily at Shadow.

"He just attacked me," Amy said innocently. Sonic got in front of Amy and held his arms out. From behind Sonic Amy smirked at Shadow as he got up.

"Your pathetic. You should just let me kill her for you," Shadow said calmly.

"What are you talking about? Tell me why you wanna hurt Amy," Sonic demanded.

Shadow huffed and crossed his arms again. He glared at Sonic. His red eyes piercing Sonic's.

"Don't you see she's changed. I'm done helping you guys. You deal with them and him," Shadow said before he walked out. Shadow looked back and saw Amy wink at him and blow him a kiss. Shadow huffed and continued walking.

"_Him?"_

_****************************************************************************_

Cream was on her way to Amy's house. It was already dark because she spent hours just hanging out with Tails. She felt weird and had a tingly feeling just thinking about him. Cream turned the corner and decided to cut through the forest. She made it to the middle and dropped to her knees as her head started pounding. She saw the black fog form all around her and she knew immediately why her head had started to hurt.

"Man what is taking you guys so long. I have a better idea now. Bring Tails to me and that will bring Sonic along with him."

Cream felt like someone punched in her stomach. "W-why?"

"Because I said so that's why. Don't tell me you developed feelings for him," He laughed.

"N-no. But I…I can't," Cream whispered.

"If you don't I'll hurt him myself. Now do it."

"Why can't you?"

"That's not how it works. Now do it!"

With that the fog left Cream there sitting on her knees. She felt like crying but she couldn't.

"_I have to warn him. Somehow…"_


	11. Who is he?

_Sorry it took so long to update. I have alot of homework, track practice, and my friend was over and she wouldn't let me update. That pisses me off. I've been trying reallt hard to finish this story so I can start my new ones. But it's taking so long. Plus I have to go redo some stuff on this story. Ugh! Too much......_

"Cream I don't understand why you wanna stay in the house. You're not even sick!" Amy studied Cream, who was laying on the couch with a worried look.

"You ended your date with Tails early for nothing. And I could've hung out with Sonic," Amy whined.

"Sorry," Cream mumbled not really moving.

"You know what I'm calling Sonic. I'm gonna invite him to watch a movie with me," Amy said getting up from the couch beside Cream.

"No! I mean don't," Cream said quickly sitting herself up. Amy just looked at Cream and continued going over to the kitchen. Cream sighed and hugged her knees. She looked out Amy's living room window and saw bright stars outside. She gasped at the sight and ran immediately outside and sat on the front porch steps.

"Cream! Cream Tails is-," Amy walked in the living room and saw Cream wasn't there.

"_Oh well she'll thank me later…I'm gonna go get ready."_

Amy headed upstairs to her room and looked for some sexy pajamas. She found pink short shorts and a matching pink spaghetti straps from Victoria Secret she never even wore and slid it on.

"Perfect." Amy put her hands on her hips and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

***************************************************************************

"Hey Cream." Cream froze in fear and looked up to see Tails and Sonic in front of her.

"Hey," Cream mumbled trying to not give away she was worried.

"Ready to watch the movie?"

"Yeah sure, Sonic." Sonic held his hand out and lifted Cream up and the three walked inside. Seconds later Amy came running down the stairs.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi," they both said in unison.

"So what movie are we watching exactly, Amy?"

"Mean girls," Amy said happily. Tails and Sonic slapped their heads and groaned.

"Who wants popcorn? I'll make it," Cream said running into the kitchen quickly. As soon as Cream got into the kitchen she got on her knees and opened the cover. She felt a sudden pain in her head and put her hand on her head. The pain hurt so back she sucked in air rapidly.

"What's taking so long, Cream?"

"Co-coming Amy!" Cream got up, ignoring the pain, and popped the popcorn in the microwave. 2 minutes later she joined everyone on the couch. Amy turned off the light and took her seat next to Sonic while Cream sat next to Tails. Cream still felt the pain and tried not to breath too loudly. She put her hand to her hand again and sucked air in through her teeth.

"Cream…," Tails said cautiously.

"I need some air," She said quickly. Cream got off the couch and darted outside to the woods behind Amy's house.

"Cream!" Tails got off the couch and ran after her.

"What's wrong with Cream?"

"I hope she's alright," Amy said worriedly. Sonic wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"Let's go for a walk. Nobody's watching the movie anyways," Amy said and pulled Sonic up off the couch. They walked out the house, Amy still in Sonic's arm, towards the woods.

*************************************************************************

"Cream! Please Stop!"

"No Tails don't follow me please!"

"Cream I wanna make sure you're all right please!"

The pain in Cream's head intensified and she fell to the ground and held her head. Tails caught up with her and knelt beside her.

"No Tails go away before he comes!"

"Who comes?" Tails realized black fog forming around them so he grabbed hold of Cream.

"So you do have feelings for him. I hate traitors." Cream still laid on the ground with Tails on top of her covering her.

"Serves you right. Let me help you and your friend feel better wherever she is"

Cream yelped and started trembling. "Stop! Who are you!?"

"You don't remember me, Tails. Well I know you wouldn't. But your friend Sonic would have a better chance of knowing since Shadow probably told him."

"Don't listen to him Tail's," Cream said breathlessly.

Tails watched as the dark zombie like figure's eyes glowed purplish pink and Cream screamed in pain even more.

"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles The Dark."


	12. Fight til the end

_Sorry it's taking so long to finish this but it's almost done. I have alot of homework and track. I have another track meet tomorrow during school and won't be done til late. I'm trying tho so here it is..._

Sonic and Amy walked together deep into the woods. "Maybe we should look for them," Sonic said worriedly.

"I don't-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Sonic turned away form Amy to a different direction of the forest. "That sounds like Cream," Sonic said quickly. Sonic waited for Amy to reply but heard nothing. "….Amy?" Sonic turned and found Amy in Shadows arms trembling with her hand on her head.

"Amy!"

"So he's here… hmm looks like she's fighting his control or it's wearing off."

"What are you talking about!? Who's he?" Shadow looked at Sonic with his ruby red eyes in the same expression he always has.

"Mephiles. I told you Amy changed. He's been controlling her to get to you."

"Mephiles?"

"He's a dark entity that has the power to control time so it's hard to get rid of him unless you find his origin. Which I've been trying to do for a while. After each time I defeat Mephiles he goes into a different part in time to make new plans to defeat me or you because we always ruin his plans. Believe it or not you've fought him before, and he's killed you. But it's been fixed so it never happened."

Sonic stood their with an awe-stuck look on his face. Amy groaned in pain and shook in Shadow's arms.

"We have to go find him," Sonic said quickly turning his back to Shadow.

"Man what was that?" Sonic turned and saw Amy sit up in Shadow's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Except I don't know what happened. And…WHAT AM I WEARING!? Pervert!" Amy hopped out of Shadow's arms and pushed him back.

"Nice that your little girlfriend is back to normal," Shadow mumbled.

Sonic put his hands on Amy's shoulders and turned her towards him. "Amy do you remember anything unusual?"

Amy put her finger on her chin and started blushing right after. Amy turned her back to Sonic and walked up to Shadow. "Di-Did I kiss you?"

"Humph." Shadow crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes. You let me kiss you and didn't even push me off right after I did it!? Pervert!" Amy yelled loudly and punched Shadow. Sonic jumped in between the two frantically and hushed them.

"You guys wanna get us caught!?"

Shadow snarled and Amy turned away. Amy started blushing again and turned to Sonic. "Sonic, did I kiss you too?"

"Well…uh yeah," Sonic said shyly.

Amy blushed a deeper red and sighed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't kno-"

"It's not your fault…relax." Sonic chuckled and looked at Amy. Amy looked back and smiled and stared Sonic in his eyes.

"How long are you guys gonna stare at each other? We don't have time to play games," Shadow growled.

Sonic and Amy jumped and turned away from each other.

"Let's get moving," Shadow mumbled and skated away.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and they looked into each other's eyes again.

"Come on," Shadow yelled from up ahead.

"Right!"

"Sorry," Amy mumbled. Sonic raced after Shadow into the forest.

Shadow sped up ahead making it hard for Sonic to keep up because he couldn't see and Amy was with him.

"Psst! Hey Shadow? Where are you!?" Seconds later Sonic ran directly into Shadow.

"Ouch!"

"Damn you!"

"Sorry!"

Amy got her butt off of Shadow's back and let Shadow get up and Sonic got up from under Shadow.

"It's nice to see you've joined us."

The three turned around and saw a zombie like figure hovering next to Tail's and Cream, who were knocked out.

"Cream!" Amy started to run over there.

"No don't," Shadow whispered pulling Amy back.

"It's nice to see you Shadow The Hedgehog. And you as well Sonic the hedgehog. I see that your girlfriend isn't under my control anymore. She's pretty stubborn and ignorant. Especially if she likes you," Mephiles laughed.

"I'll show you who's ignorant!" Sonic yelled and jumped in the air and tried to homing attack Mephiles. Mephiles disappeared as Sonic landed.

"Wha?"

"Watch out!" Shadow yelled to Sonic but it was too late and Sonic got hit by a purple electrical ball and flew up against a tree.

"Sonic!" Amy tried to run to him but Shadow pulled her back again.

"No Stop! I have to take care of Mephiles first." Shadow pushed Amy back and stepped forward. He ran full speed towards Mephiles and jumped in the air.

"Chaos Spear!" A bright light shot out of Shadow's hands and went towards Mephiles. Mephiles disappeared and the blast hit Sonic instead.

"What a team player you are," Mephiles laughed. Mephiles eyes glowed purplish-pink again and a bigger purple ball flew from and Mephiles hands and hit Shadow. Shadow fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"_Shadow! Oh no. What do I do? I don't know but I have to try something!"_

Amy summoned her hammer and looked at Mephiles. Amy growled and ran towards Mephiles. "This is for Sonic, Tails, Cream, Shadow and me!" Amy ran as fast as she could and hopped in the air and swung her hammer. When she landed no one was there. She heard laughter from behind her and started spinning with her hammer and hit Mephiles. Mephiles skidded across the floor still laughing.

"Nice try. Pathetic." Mephiles appeared in front of Amy and grabbed her shoulders. She yelped in pain as Mephiles white claws dug into her and his eyes started glowing again.

"This should feel familiar." Amy started screaming and seconds later hit the ground.

"Amy," Sonic coughed under his breath. Sonic opened one eyelid half way and stood up. Sonic was dirty, scratched, and bruised but still got up slowly.

"HAAAAA!!" Sonic yelled and jumped in the air and attempted to kick Mephiles and missed again. Sonic hit the ground but got up quickly and turned to meet another purple ball. He yelled as he felt the impact and fell to the ground. Mephiles laughed again and looked up towards the sky.

"_I'm not done…"_ Shadow got up quietly and saw Mephiles back was turned. He ran as fast as he could and jumped in the air.

"HUU!!! CHAOS SPEAR!" A brighter light than before appeared from Shadow's hands and impacted Mephiles directly. Mephiles flew into a tree and slid across the ground.

"You really thought you would beat the ultimate life form. Humph," Shadow laughed. Suddenly black fog started to form around Mephiles and a purple circle formed above his head.

"This isn't over," Mephiles mumbled and went into the circle.

"Not this time," Shadow yelled and ran jumped in after Mephiles and the circle disappeared.


	13. It's over and hope he's safe

_so this is the last chapter. After I get done I'm gonna edit stuff and yeah...start my new story The Necklace. I'm so tired...Didn't get home til 11 becuz of a track meet. But yeah youy don't care so here it is..._

"Cream…," Tails groaned. He opened his eyes and looked up at Cream. She was still on the ground unconscious . He crawled over to her and held her in his arms.

"Cream. Please wake up." Tails shook Cream a little and she stirred but didn't wake up. Tails hugged her and rocked back and forth with her.

"Tails…," Cream whispered.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah…what are you doing?"

"I uh…sorry," Tails laughed and let her go.

"Wow I had a very strange dream. I kissed you so many times in a gross way and I started to like you," Cream said nervously and giggled.

"Uh, Cream, that wasn't a dream."

"He heh WHAT!?"

Sonic started to groan and wake up. "Sonic, I didn't see you over there. Are you hurt!?"

Tails ran over to Sonic and knelt next to him. "I'm fine. Just a couple scratches here and there. Where is Shadow and Mephiles? Wait where is Amy?"

Tails and Sonic looked across from them and saw Amy curled into a ball.

"Amy!" Sonic got up as fast as he could and went over to her and held her in his arms. "Amy! Amy! Come on! Wake up!" Sonic kept shaking her but she didn't wake up. "I think I…like you."

Sonic sighed and hugged her. _" I wonder what Mephiles did to her. She got hurt trying to protect me. I'm so sorry…"_

Sonic moved the hair out of her face and lowered his face til his lips met hers. Sonic kissed her gently and put his hand under her chin. Amy twitched a little, but Sonic didn't notice, and opened her eyes. Her eyes were wide for a minute but she shut them again and kissed back lightly and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck.

Sonic pulled away as soon as he felt her arms on him and blushed. "You're awake," He said happily.

"Yeah." Amy blushed and looked at Sonic. "Wait where's Shadow?!" Amy hopped out of Sonic's arms and looked around but couldn't find Shadow or Mephiles.

"I don't know. I woke up and he wasn't here." Sonic got up and stood next to Amy.

"What if Mephiles hurt him!?"

"I doubt it. He's Shadow. He can take care of himself. He's fine…I promise." Sonic pulled Amy into a hug and stroked her hair.

Amy looked at Sonic's arm and traced her fingers over Sonic's scratches on his arm and sighed. "I need to clean you up."

Sonic put his hand under her chin and looked at her. "I'm fine. Promise." Amy smiled and continued to hug him.

"You guys alright?"

Amy pulled away and turned to Tails and Cream. "I'm fine, Cream." Sonic and Amy noticed they were still hand in hand and smiled.

"Let's go home," Sonic said.

The four started to walk through the forest but Amy stopped and turned back to where they just came from.

"Amy?"

"I hope your okay Shadow. And thank you." Amy turned back to Sonic and grabbed his hand.

"Now let's go home."

_The end :)_


End file.
